<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unauthorized Club Activities by machiavellianFictionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370240">Unauthorized Club Activities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist/pseuds/machiavellianFictionist'>machiavellianFictionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Natsuki, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist/pseuds/machiavellianFictionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls have a fun time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unauthorized Club Activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri walked to school at a brisk pace. She was pretty sure if she walked fast enough, she’d have enough time to go over her homework one last time before homeroom. Not too fast, though. She didn’t want anyone to notice what she had done that morning. Or rather, what she hadn’t done.</p>
<p>She pulled the hem of her skirt down just a little once again. Why did the skirts have to be so short in their uniform? She hadn’t complained before, but now that it actually mattered to her, she couldn't stop noticing.</p>
<p>It was especially awkward trying to adjust her skirt while struggling with her school bag. She once again wondered why they weren’t allowed to use backpacks in high-school. Maybe it would even help a bit with her back pain issues. Or with her luck, it might just make it worse.</p>
<p>Distracted as she was by her skirt, she nearly didn’t notice who she was just about to run into. Just a few feet ahead of her, walking towards her surrounded by her friends, was Mikawa. She didn’t seem to have noticed her, but if she came any closer, she undoubtedly would. After what happened last semester, she couldn’t bear to think of what she would say to her, especially with her friends present.</p>
<p>She had to escape.</p>
<p>She could have crossed the street to her right, but a bus stop shelter stood in her way. To her left was a tall brick wall painted white. There was no time to think. She quickly rushed over to the wall and pressed herself against it, clutching her bag against her stomach, praying that MIkawa wouldn’t notice her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes. The girls voices came closer, louder, then started moving away and growing faint again. When she opened her eyes, they were gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped away from the wall.</p>
<p>Only then did she notice that her skirt had become stuck to it.</p>
<p>She quickly jumped away from the wall and tried to pull on her skirt to assess the damage. Too late she realized that this meant she’d have to pull it up way too much, but fortunately, no one else was on the street to see her. She inspected the back of her skirt, more carefully this time. Sure enough, a very noticeable white stain with the rough shape of her ass was plastered on the blue fabric.</p>
<p>She took off her blazer as well to see if it had been stained, but only a few faint white specks had become stuck to it, which came off after she scratched them a little. It seemed that the freshly painted wall had nearly finished drying, but since the lower half of it was under the shade of the bus shelter, it was still just wet enough.</p>
<p>“Oh no. Oh, no no no no no!”</p>
<p>This was a disaster. She definitely didn’t have time to go back home to change and still make it in time for school, even if she ran, which she certainly couldn’t. Maybe she could get away with walking to school by tying her blazer around her waist, thus covering her backside, but her homeroom teacher would never let her get away with such a dress code violation during class hours. And even if she tried to explain, they would have to inspect her skirt, and then they would definitely notice what Yuri was doing.</p>
<p>She looked around her, as if her surroundings would hold a solution to her problem.</p>
<p>It’d take her about fifteen minutes to finish walking to school, maybe less if she hurried. There were just over twenty minutes left until homeroom started. This meant she still had one option.</p>
<p>She pulled out her phone so quickly she nearly dropped it.</p>
<p><b>[Wednesday 8:07]</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>[Private Message]</b></p>
<p><b>Yuri:</b><br/>
Sayori, are you still home? Do you have a moment?<br/>
Actually, this is a bit of an emergency. I could use a favor, if you have the time.</p>
<p><b>Sayori:</b><br/>
hiiiiii yuri! (^3^)<br/>
uuuh yeah i was just about to head out<br/>
is everything okay?</p>
<p><b>Yuri:</b><br/>
It’s not really a big deal but...<br/>
Would you happen to have a skirt I could borrow?</p>
<p><b>Sayori:</b><br/>
(°o°)</p><hr/>
<p>“Okay, but... why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it was the only thing I could think of at the time!”</p>
<p>Yuri groaned and buried her face in her hands.</p>
<p>“You know, you could have just said hi to her. I’m sure she doesn’t even remember...”</p>
<p>“No, there’s no way she doesn’t remember! It was so embarrassing!”</p>
<p>“Just because you try to confess to someone and it doesn’t go as planned..:”</p>
<p>“Sayori, I’m sorry, but can we please focus on the more urgent matter of my skirt being ruined?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t think it’s ruined, but you definitely can’t wear it today. Don’t worry, though, I have a spare skirt you can wear. Come with me!”</p>
<p>With that, Sayori half-led half-dragged Yuri up the stairs and into her bedroom.</p>
<p>Yuri had never been in Sayori’s room before, but it was about what she expected of it. It seemed just neat and tidy enough to show that Sayori was taking care of the place, but it still felt very well lived-in. A large cow plushie sat at the foot of the bed and a smaller bird plushie adorned the window sill.</p>
<p>When she turned back to Sayori, she saw her digging through her dresser, and soon enough she emerged with a short blue skirt.</p>
<p>“Here you go! It’s a little old, but it should still be good enough.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you so much, Sayori. You’re an absolute lifesaver.”</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t mention it.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled gratefully at Sayori, and she smiled back.</p>
<p>And then Sayori just kept smiling at her, bouncing on the balls of her feet, pointedly not leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Um, did you need something, Sayori?” </p>
<p>“Nope! Don’t mind me. Gotta make sure it fits you.”</p>
<p>Sayori’s smile felt… different now. Yuri wasn’t sure how, but it felt oddly facetious in some way.</p>
<p>Her point did make sense, though. She didn’t know exactly what Sayori’s waist size was, but it wouldn’t surprise her if it was at least slightly smaller than Yuri’s. And really, Yuri wouldn’t mind it at all if Sayori saw her in her underwear as she changed.</p>
<p>Problem was, she wasn’t wearing any underwear.</p>
<p>She seriously didn’t think it would cause her as many problems as it had so far.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, that’s not necessary, I’m certain it’ll fit. Besides, I don’t want to make you have to run to school. You go ahead, I don’t want to make you late.”</p>
<p>“Yuri, it’s no problem, really! I just want to make absolutely sure...”</p>
<p>“No, Sayori, I insist. You go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.”</p>
<p>Sayori pouted at her for a moment, then sighed and shook her head.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine. Here, let me give you a spare key so you can lock the door on your way out. You can give it back to me at school.”</p>
<p>And with that, Sayori walked out of the room and down the stairs. Yuri waited until she heard her close the door before pulling her stained skirt down and stepping out of it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that Sayori was probably right in that it wasn’t completely ruined. The paint was thick enough that it hadn’t completely soaked through the fabric, so a trip to the dry cleaner would probably fix it.</p>
<p>Looking up from her skirt, she noticed her reflection in Sayori’s full-length mirror. She couldn’t help but stare.</p>
<p>She had imagined what it’d look like when she planned the whole affair at home, but she had no mirrors of this size herself, and it was a whole other thing seeing it first-hand.</p>
<p>Her pantyhose hugged her thighs tightly, rising up to disappear under the edge of her blouse, covering her lower body in a sheer dark mesh. Her blazer hugged her waist tightly and draped over her broad hips, framing her curves enticingly. The effect was only enhanced when she turned her body to see her ass from the side, wrapped in nylon and just partially covered by the back of her blouse.</p>
<p>Only then did she notice how warm her face had grown and how hard she was breathing, and when she looked up to see her face in the mirror, she saw a deep red blush coloring her cheeks.</p>
<p>She didn’t have time to admire herself, however. She stepped into Sayori’s skirt and pulled it up to her waist, then closed the zipper.</p>
<p>Or at least she tried to.</p>
<p>To her dismay, she saw that Sayori had been correct after all. The skirt was just a tad too small for her. She tried her best to make it fit, and eventually succeeded, but the zipper was clearly strained. Not only that, but the skirt was somehow even shorter than her own, and her wide hips were not helping at all in keeping it from swaying up whenever she moved.</p>
<p>That being said, it didn’t exactly look bad. Using the mirror again, she saw how the hem of the skirt swayed as she turned, threatening to reveal her scandalous lack of undergarments to anyone who happened to be looking, but falling just short. While it wasn’t exactly what she had planned, it wasn’t an unwelcome change.</p>
<p>Yuri grabbed her skirt and pulled it up to properly look at herself in the mirror. She could see a faint glisten of moisture in her labia through the nylon. While she already knew very well that she had been getting wet this whole time, seeing it with her own eyes was a whole other thing.</p>
<p>Surely she could take a minute or two to release some tension. It wouldn’t take long. She didn’t even have to take her clothes off. Her hand slid down her body towards her crotch.</p>
<p>No. She was alone in Sayori’s house. This was a bit too much, even for her. Besides, she didn’t really have the time. She let go of her skirt and brushed it down to make sure it sat properly.</p>
<p>Maybe it would still work. The fabric was tighter against her ass than she was used to, but she found the sensation oddly pleasant. Surely the zipper would hold for just a few more hours, enough to get her through the school day.</p>
<p>Fixing her clothes one last time and picking up her bag, she walked down the stairs carefully and out of the house, making sure to lock the door behind her.</p><hr/>
<p>The end of the school day couldn’t have come soon enough.</p>
<p>Yuri had spent the last seven hours preoccupied with the length of her skirt and just how noticeable it was to everyone else. Although she often rued being effectively invisible to her classmates, this once she was actually grateful for it, since she didn’t know she could have taken seeing someone stare at her while she was trying her best to keep her skirt down for over seven hours straight.</p>
<p>As much as she wished she shared any classes with her friends, at least they weren’t present to see her predicament. That would have really been too much for her.</p>
<p>All in all, the experience had been as thrilling as it had been mortifying.</p>
<p>“Why did she send us this?”</p>
<p>Yuri broke from her thoughts to look at Sayori, who was looking at her phone, as was Natsuki. Following their example, Yuri took out her phone and checked her messages.</p>
<p><b>[Wednesday 15:28]</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>[Group Message: The Literature Club]</b></p>
<p><b>Monika:</b> <b><br/>
</b> Hello, girls! I’m sorry, but my girlfriend and I are gonna need to be late today.<br/>
We have to do something first. :)</p>
<p><b>Natsuki:</b> <b><br/>
</b> monika we all know you fuck<br/>
you can stop being so coy about it</p>
<p><b>Monika:</b> <b><br/>
</b> Very well, then. I’m gonna go get dicked down by my girlfriend.<br/>
See you girls in an hour or so. :) :) :)</p>
<p>Natsuki groaned loudly and slammed her head down on her desk.</p>
<p>“Ever since those two got together, Monika has been fucking insufferable.”</p>
<p>Yuri sighed as Sayori started patting Natsuki’s back and making soft comforting noises.</p>
<p>“I think she’s just happy she finally found someone, even if she has a... weird way of showing it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but she doesn’t have to rub it in that they’re the only ones in this club getting any!”</p>
<p>Yuri pointedly looked away from the two and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks. Ever since Monika had decided to let them know about her relationship, everyone else in the club had become considerably more shameless. It would be hypocritical to fault them for having an active libido, of course, but Yuri was usually a lot more surreptitious about it.</p>
<p>Natsuki and Sayori, on the other hand, had no such reservations. She didn’t want to complain, but having to hear them talk about how much they wish they could just get laid did terrible things to Yuri’s composure.</p>
<p>“At least you don’t have to hear them going at it through the walls. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not complaining, and I’m still glad we agreed to split rent, but it can be a bit much. Sometimes I feel like she’s doing it on purpose.”</p>
<p>“Well, that doesn’t really make it any better for me, does it? At least you’d have an easier time hooking up with someone if you actually tried.”</p>
<p>“Aww, I’m sorry, Natsuki. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.”</p>
<p>“Fucking where, Sayo? You know I don’t really have any friends outside the club, and even if I did, I don’t really wanna have to come out to people just so I can fuck them.”</p>
<p>And once again it was time for Yuri to look at anywhere but Natsuki. If Natsuki couldn’t proposition anyone outside the club, that only left her fellow club members as potential partners, didn’t it? How long would it take before she reached the logical conclusion and approached Sayori about it? Or perhaps even Yuri herself?</p>
<p>How would she even respond to Natsuki propositioning her? She could imagine it so vividly. Natsuki approached her with such confidence, saying those vulgar words Yuri couldn’t even bring herself to think of, placing her hands on Yuri’s hips and pulling her against her, close enough for her to feel Natsuki growing hard through her clothes...</p>
<p>“Who wants some tea?!”</p>
<p>Natsuki and Sayori nearly jumped off her desks at Yuri’s sudden outburst, and they stared at her in stunned silence until Yuri started speaking again.</p>
<p>“Uh, I mean, we could maybe sit together to drink some tea while we wait? Maybe we could talk about what new stories we’ve been reading?”</p>
<p>“Ooooh! That sounds like fun! Natsuki, you wanted to tell me about that new manga you found the other day, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah! It’s called Netsuzou Trap, and it’s really good! It makes you think at the start that it’s going to just be fanservice, but it’s really more of a serious exploration of compulsory heterosexuality and its consequences. It still has some really hot girls, though, and you can tell the author is really having fun drawing them.”</p>
<p>“Uh, I’ll just go get the water!”</p>
<p>Taking her chance, Yuri picked up the kettle and escaped the classroom while Sayori needled Natsuki about her manga.</p>
<p>It took her just a minute to run to the bathroom and fill the kettle with water, but she took a moment longer to splash her face with cold water. She really needed to stop thinking like that. One of these days, they were going to realize.</p>
<p>And what if they did? What’s the worst that could happen? Well, her friends never talking to her again, for once. Monika kicking her out of the club for making her friends uncomfortable, that’s for certain. Or just telling everyone at school just how much of a pervert she was.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe not that last one. She knew them well enough to know that just wasn’t them. After all, they were her friends, and they really did like her, even if she had trouble understanding exactly why.</p>
<p>Having cleared her head, she checked herself in the mirror once more, taking extra care on making sure her skirt hadn’t moved from its already precariously held place, and took the kettle back to the club room. She walked in to see Sayori walking circles around Natsuki’s desk, gesticulating wildly as she spoke, while Natsuki had her face buried in her hands.</p>
<p>“Like, seriously, I knew it was gonna be tight, but I didn’t expect it to be that tight! And the moment she walked in, she just turns around and boom! Right on my face, you know?”</p>
<p>“Auuugh, don’t make me think about it. I’m gonna have to spend the whole afternoon sitting down until she leaves.”</p>
<p>“Uh, girls? What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>Natsuki looked at her startled and blushed furiously, but Sayori simply grinned widely at her and started pushing the desks together.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it! We were just waiting for you to come back to get started. I got some cookies from the bakery at lunchtime, so we can eat something with our tea!”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! I’ll get right to it.”</p>
<p>Yuri put the kettle on its base, plugged it into the wall and turned it on. When she turned back to the girls, she saw that they were both still staring at her. Natsuki still seemed a little nervous, avoiding her gaze whenever she looked at her, but Sayori was smiling mischievously.</p>
<p>“Say, Yuri, is that a new skirt you’re wearing?”</p>
<p>Yuri frowned, confused for a moment. Sayori couldn’t have forgotten that she was the one who gave her the skirt. Natsuki was also staring at Sayori with something that could only be befuddlement. Oh, perhaps she wanted to make sure nobody realized Yuri was wearing Sayori’s skirt instead of her own? Smiling knowingly, she winked at Sayori.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, it is! I think I might have picked a size too small by accident, so I’ll probably have to return it after today...”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I think it looks really good on you! You should definitely keep it!”</p>
<p>Sayori punctuated her response with a wink of her own. Wait, what did that mean? Was she saying she wanted Yuri to keep her skirt? The water had started to bubble audibly and Yuri had stayed in confused silence for too long.</p>
<p>“Uh, are you sure? I really do think it’s just a tad too short...”</p>
<p>“No no no no no no, it’s just perfect!”</p>
<p>Once again, Sayori winked at her. What was she doing? Natsuki looked even more baffled now, if that was even possible, turning her eyes back and forth between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Uh, girls, what the fuck are you doing?”</p>
<p>Just then, they all heard the audible click of the kettle turning off, signaling that the water had come to a boil. Once again relying on the tea to excuse herself, she went to the closet to take out the tea set she’d brought to school when they first started the club.</p>
<p>She could hear the other two talking to each other behind her, but she tuned them out as she focused on her task. Once she finished, they could sit down for some hot tea and a nice conversation about something other than her skirt.</p>
<p>She put the loose leaves into the strainer and poured hot water on them, then put the lid on the teapot and patiently waited. If she was at home, she would have taken the time to rinse and warm up the teapot first, but this would have to do for now.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, she totally didn’t notice.”</p>
<p>“How could she not notice? I couldn’t stop staring at her the whole time!”</p>
<p>After just a minute, she removed the strainer from the teapot. Placing three cups and the teapot onto a small wooden tray, she made her way back to the girls, who stopped talking once they saw her approach.</p>
<p>“I made us some green tea! I thought we should try some Long Jing tea.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, that sounds fancy!”</p>
<p>“Um, yes, I suppose it is. It’s also brewed a bit hotter than the Japanese green teas that we’re used to, so be careful not to burn yourselves.”</p>
<p>With that, Yuri placed the tray on the two desks Natsuki and Sayori had pushed together and prepared to serve the tea. With the desks being as low to the ground as they were and Yuri being quite tall for her age, she had to bend over slightly to make sure not to spill.</p>
<p>And that’s when her skirt finally gave in.</p>
<p>So much happened in just an instant. She heard the sound of the zipper teeth snapping and felt the relieving release of the pressure around her waist, soon followed by panic when she understood what had happened. Sayori let out a gasp and Natsuki uttered a profanity as she kicked the desk in surprise.</p>
<p>She could feel the skirt just about hanging from her hips. If she was fast enough, she could catch it and run from the clubroom, never to return. But her hands were still holding the teapot filled with near-boiling water. Did she have time to put it on the desk? She didn’t want to drop it and spill hot water all over her friends. Maybe if she spread her legs a little, it could make her skirt not fall any lower?</p>
<p>Just as she was thinking that, the skirt slid down another few inches and fell freely to the floor, bunched up around her ankles.</p>
<p>She stood frozen in place for what felt like forever. Sayori and Natsuki weren’t saying anything, and Yuri refused to look at them. She could hear the teapot’s lid clatter against it as her hands shook, so she put it gently on the desk. Taking a deep breath, she took a step back and opened her mouth to speak, unsure of what exactly she would say.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry-”</p>
<p>“Yuri, why are you not wearing any pan-”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Yuri, you’re so wet!”</p>
<p>Sayori’s voice cut through the tension in the air, cutting off whatever the other two were about to say. Sure enough, Sayori was staring right at her crotch, and so was Natsuki now. Just then did Yuri notice that, sure enough, she was undeniably soaked. She didn’t think she could feel even more mortified than before, yet there she was.</p>
<p>“Sayo, what the fuck are you saying?”</p>
<p>“What? I’m right, am I not? Just look at her! She’s literally dripping!”</p>
<p>“Um... girls... can we... ah...”</p>
<p>Yuri didn’t think her face could even feel as hot as it did right then. She knew she should be trying to cover herself, but she just couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hair, even if she knew it’d just end up with her having split ends.</p>
<p>“I’m... I’m so sorry I broke your skirt, Sayori!”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, Yuri! I wanted you to keep it! It really did look amazing on you, am I right, Natsuki?”</p>
<p>“Wh-What? I mean, yeah, but- I mean, Sayo!”</p>
<p>“And she looks so good in those nylons too, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>With that, Sayori stood up from the desk and walked closer to Yuri. Turns out her face could indeed feel even more warm.</p>
<p>“Here, why don’t you come closer and see? You don’t mind, right, Yuri?”</p>
<p>“What? I mean, I-I guess I don’t, but...”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you stand up, Natsuki?”</p>
<p>“Sayo!”</p>
<p>“Say, Yuri, how come you’re not wearing any underwear?”</p>
<p>“Huh? No, it’s not what you think! I’m not some kind of exhibitionist pervert!”</p>
<p>“Hehehe, that’s not what I asked, Yuri!”</p>
<p>“I mean, I just... I thought no one would notice...”</p>
<p>Yuri kept looking at Natsuki out of the corner of her eye. She was squirming oddly on her seat, with both hands under the desk, still staring straight at Yuri’s crotch. Part of her wished she would look away, but she couldn’t stop thinking about how good it felt to have Natsuki entranced like this.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt a hand on her hip. She turned to see that Sayori was now right in front of her, close enough to touch her, her face just inches away from Yuri’s. She found herself frozen in place once again, staring right back into Sayori’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Is this okay, Yuri?”</p>
<p>Sayori’s other hand was on her belly, over her blazer, slowly sliding down towards her crotch. It felt so warm wherever she was touching her. She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't speak, so she just nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>And then Sayori touched her. Yuri’s legs almost gave in under her, and she had to grasp the desk behind her to keep herself from falling. Sayori was running her fingers up and down her labia, teasing her through her soaked-through nylons. Yuri bit her lip to suppress a moan, but it still left her mouth.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Yuri...”</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe she had almost forgotten Natsuki was watching. She could see her hands moving under her desk, and there was only one thing she could be doing, watching at her getting teased by Sayori.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you stand up, Natsuki? Come and show Yuri how she makes you feel.”</p>
<p>Natsuki opened her mouth to protest, but soon closed it and huffed, then stood up and walked around the desk to stand before them. Just as Yuri thought, her skirt was hiked up above her hips and her pink panties were pulled down just enough to free her beautiful cock, which she was now stroking.</p>
<p>“I’m blaming both of you for this, just so you know.”</p>
<p>Yuri could only respond with a whimper, and only then did she realize she was licking her lips.</p>
<p>“Oh, are you? And what do you think Yuri and I should do about it?”</p>
<p>Natsuki and Yuri locked eyes. There was a question in Natsuki’s gaze, and Yuri answered with a hungry look and a bite of her lower lip. Natsuki smiled cockily and replied as she stepped closer to them, still stroking herself.</p>
<p>“I think Yuri should get on her knees and start sucking.”</p>
<p>She thought she heard Sayori start to say something, but she wasn’t listening anymore. Yuri dropped to her knees in an instant and grasped Natsuki’s mouth-watering cock with both hands. She pressed it against her face and moaned. It was so hard and hot to the touch.</p>
<p>“Oh, wow, I didn’t even have to push her to her knees or anything. Didn’t know you had it in you, Yuri! Well, maybe I suspected it a little. Oh, wow, she’s really going at it. You doing good, Natsuki?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she’s just- Oh, fuck!”</p>
<p>Yuri tuned out whatever the other two were saying and continued to focus on Natsuki’s wonderful cock. She licked it from the base to the tip, reveling in the salty taste of the precum Natsuki had smeared over it when masturbating. She placed a single kiss on the head, then looked into Natsuki’s eyes as she took it between her lips and started sucking.</p>
<p>Natsuki groaned and placed her hands on Yuri’s head. Yuri immediately wished she would push her down and start fucking her face, but instead she just gripped her hair as if to steady herself. Just a bit disappointed, Yuri continued blowing her, enjoying the texture of Natsuki’s skin against her tongue.</p>
<p>She then felt a pair of hands on her body, one on her rear and another one near her crotch. She opened her eyes and turned slightly to see Sayori next to her, on her knees as well, caressing her through her nylons.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yuri, are these expensive?”</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, no, I got a bunch of them wholesale at-”</p>
<p>Without waiting for her to elaborate, Sayori ripped Yuri’s pantyhole open at the crotch.</p>
<p>Yuri yelped and shivered as she now felt Sayori’s fingers directly on her skin. She pressed her face against Natsuki’s pelvis to muffle her moans as two fingers entered her, while Sayori’s other hand continued to grope at her ass.</p>
<p>“Hey, Yuri, you gonna get back to sucking anytime soon?”</p>
<p>Yuri made a startled noise, then brought Natsuki’s cock back into her mouth and started working on it again, sucking the head briefly before taking it deeper into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, Natsuki’s getting bossy now! Wasn’t sure you had it in you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? How about you put that smart mouth to work, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ma’am!”</p>
<p>“Wait, really?”</p>
<p>Yuri suddenly felt Sayori shift besides her and her cheek press against her own. Opening her eyes, she saw that Sayor’s head was now next to her and she was licking up and down Natsuki’s cock. After doing this for a moment, she moved down to her balls and began sucking on them, eliciting more gasps and muted moans from Natsuki.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Sayori hadn’t taken her hands from Yuri’s crotch, and her delightful fingering continued to make her shiver. Every time she moaned on Natsuki’s cock, she gripped Yuri’s hair harder, which only made her get even wetter.</p>
<p>“Fuck, girls, I’m getting close.”</p>
<p>Natsuki was going to cum because of Yuri. That’s what those words meant. The reality of it hit her abruptly. Her friend Natsuki, the beautiful and spirited girl she had admired for so long, was going to cum in her mouth.</p>
<p>And Yuri wanted it so bad. She wanted her to spill her seed on her tongue, she wanted to taste it, to feel its thick warmth slide down her throat.</p>
<p>Yuri began bobbing her head up and down even faster, drooling over Natsuki’s cock, taking it as deep as she could only to pull back, but never allowing it to leave her mouth. She wouldn’t waste a drop of Natsuki’s precious cum.</p>
<p>She could faintly hear Sayori whispering something in her ear. She was too far gone to understand her, but when she licked her earlobe, it still sent a shiver down her spine. Her fingering had also gotten even more intense, and Yuri could feel her own climax approaching.</p>
<p>When Natsuki gripped her hair hard, she knew it was coming. She felt Natsuki’s cock pulse in her mouth once, twice, then her cum flooded her mouth. It was thick and salty, just how she imagined, and the taste and smell of it flooded her senses.</p>
<p>Just then, Sayori managed to bring her over the edge. She pulled back from Natsuki as her body briefly convulsed, held upright only by Sayori’s arms. When she opened her eyes, she looked up to see Natuski staring back at her, as if transfixed. Only then did she realize that her mouth was hanging open, and a single drop of cum was slowly training down from the corner of her lips.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to pick it up with her finger, she felt Sayori’s tongue on her face, licking the cum from her face. Yuri’s eyes shot open as Sayuri stuck her tongue into her mouth, sealing their lips together. She could feel the taste of Natsuki’s cum and Sayori’s mouth intermingling as they kissed, a sensation which cut through the haze of her recent orgasm. She placed her hands on Sayori’s hips, her arms still too weak to do more, while Sayori herself once again groped at Yuri’s backside.</p>
<p>Eventually, Sayori broke the kiss, pulling back and giving Yuri a soft smile. Yuri could still feel Natuski’s cum in her mouth, but she had noticeably less than before. Sayori closed her eyes, as if savoring it, and visibly swallowed. When she opened her mouth again, it was clear of any cum. Sayori stuck her tongue out to Yuri and giggled.</p>
<p>After staring at Sayori awestruck for a moment, Yuri swallowed and smiled back at her. Laughing happily, Sayori pulled Yuri into a tight hug.</p>
<p>“Yay! I’m so happy I got to do this with you!”</p>
<p>“Um, so, yeah, that happened.”</p>
<p>Both girls turned to look at Natsuki, who was leaning back against the desk behind her. She was slowly stroking her cock, which was once again slowly hardening, yet she looked rather bashful for someone who just came in her friend’s mouth.</p>
<p>Sayori rose to her feet and hugged Natsuki as well, pressing a kiss against her lips.</p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Natsuki! I can’t believe it took us so long for us to do this.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Sayori, did you know this would happen?”</p>
<p>“Hold on, Sayo, were you planning this all along?”</p>
<p>Sayori pulled back to look at them both, scratching the back of her head and giggling nervously.</p>
<p>“I mean, I can’t really say I knew it was gonna happen, but I sort of expected it. Like, we’ve all been really open about how horny we were and how much we wanted to get laid. It was bound to come to this eventually. Oh, Yuri, do you need me to help you up?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, that’s quite alright. I think I need to sit down for a moment, actually. Um, could one of you please pour me some tea? I’m starting to feel a bit thirsty.”</p>
<p>Sayori promptly took the teapot and poured tea into one of the tiny cups, then took it to her. She expected her to simply hand it to her, but instead Sayori put the cup against Yuri’s lips and gently helped her drink. It surprised Yuri so much it took her a moment to notice how bitter the tea was. She made a face, but drank it anyway, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sayori. I’ll have to brew a new pot, though. This one over-extracted.”</p>
<p>“Oh! That’s too bad.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, strong green tea is still good for you.”</p>
<p>“Wait, girls, are we really not gonna talk about it?”</p>
<p>Yuri and Sayori both turned to Natsuki, who was staring at them looking quite exasperated.</p>
<p>“Talk about what?”</p>
<p>Natsuki gaped at her, then waved her hands in turn to each one of them, as if pointing at their half-naked sweaty bodies.</p>
<p>“This! We just fucked, Sayo! Like, right here in the clubroom?”</p>
<p>Natsuki’s crude bluntness brought Yuri back down to reality, and she felt herself starting to blush furiously again as the reality of her situation washed over her. She looked away from Natsuki and quickly attempted to apologize.</p>
<p>“I’m... I’m sorry, Natsuki. Did you not... like it?”</p>
<p>“Wait, no! I mean, yes! Uh, I mean, I never said I didn’t like it...”</p>
<p>Yuri looked back up at her, and she saw that Natsuki was flushed red as well. It strangely made her feel a little better, and she couldn’t help but smile a little. Natsuki had liked it, then. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>Sayori put the cup down and went to Natsuki’s side, wrapping her in a half-hug with one arm, while her free hand rested on her belly, slowly making its way down to her cock as Sayori spoke.</p>
<p>“What’s the problem, then? Yuri made you cum, I made her cum and then we made out with your cum in our mouths. There’s nothing wrong with that.”</p>
<p>Yuri saw Natsuki’s cock twitch at this, and Sayori started stroking her slowly.</p>
<p>“What happens now? Like, between us. What are... well... what are we?”</p>
<p>“Well... what do you want us to be?”</p>
<p>Natsuki didn’t answer, instead visibly gulping as Sayori started stroking faster, using her thumb to rub the head of Natsuki’s cock.</p>
<p>“If you want, we could just fix our clothes, make some more tea, sit down and pretend none of this happened. Or we could just turn this into a regular thing, like friends with benefits. But I think maybe you’d want something different...”</p>
<p>Sayori dropped to her knees now, continuing to work on Natsuki’s cock with her hand, but also placing a single kiss on the tip before speaking again, looking up at her.</p>
<p>“You like Yuri, don’t you, Natsuki?”</p>
<p>Yuri could feel her heart beating faster in her chest. She met Natsuki’s eyes, and she saw so many emotions written in them she couldn’t put a name to. After just a moment, however, she nodded firmly.</p>
<p>“And Yuri, you like-”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Natsuki raised her eyebrows and Sayori giggled a little. Yuri once again wrung her hands together in embarrassment, but this time it wasn’t what she would call an unpleasant feeling.</p>
<p>“And it just so happens that I like you both a lot! So if you two like me too... maybe us three could come together and see what we can become.”</p>
<p>Yuri crawled closer to the other two girls, taking Sayori’s free hand and squeezing it. Sayori had a nervous but hopeful smile on her face. Natsuki’s grin seemed more confident, like she already knew what Yuri was going to say.</p>
<p>“Like... girlfriends?”</p>
<p>Sarori squealed happily and wrapped Yuri in a tight hug, only pulling back to place a wet and salty kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes! You want this too, right, Natsuki?”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah! If my two best friends want to be my girlfriends, I’d have to be crazy to say no.”</p>
<p>Now it was Natsuki’s turn to be at the receiving end of Sayori’s crushing hug, though this time Sayori’s face was firmly pressed against her belly. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh happily at her girlfriend’s antics.</p>
<p>Her girlfriend. She had a girlfriend! Two, even! She never thought she could ever get a girlfriend until after she went to college, let alone two.</p>
<p>After allowing herself to get lost in her reverie, Yuri turned her attention once again to Sayori, who was busy covering Natsuki’s midriff in kisses. It was only then that she realized that Sayori was the only one of them who was still completely dressed.</p>
<p>“Uh, Sayori? I’m sorry, I believe you haven’t gotten to... cum... yet, have you?”</p>
<p>Sayori stopped her ministrations and seemed to ponder this for a moment.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right! I guess I haven’t, have I? Ehehe...”</p>
<p>“You’re also way overdressed for what we’re doing, Sayo. How about we fix that?”</p>
<p>Natsuki pulled Sayori to her feet and started kissing her while sliding her blazer off her shoulders, while Sayori herself giggled and undid her ribbon. Yuri, in turn, unzipped Sayori’s skirt and pulled it down, revealing her cute red polka-dotted panties.</p>
<p>Sayori’s blazer and blouse were tossed aside in no time as well, revealing her matching bra, which Natsuki lost no time in pulling up to touch her soft breasts. Yuri wouldn’t be one to be left behind, and so she began groping at Sayori’s ass while kissing her hips and thighs.</p>
<p>And then she found something strange. When she squeezed Sayori’s ass, she felt something hard against her hand. It could really only be one thing, but Sayori would never wear something like that to school, would she?</p>
<p>“Sayori? Could you be wearing...”</p>
<p>“Oh! Wait, Yuri, don’t spoil it! I want it to be a surprise for Natsuki.”</p>
<p>“Surprise? Uh, what are you two talking about?”</p>
<p>Instead of replying, Sayori hopped away from the both of them, shrugging off her bra and tossing it in her pile of clothes. Standing nearly naked before them, she turned around and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. Looking back at them over her shoulder, she slowly started pulling them down, slowly swaying her hips as she did so.</p>
<p>And there they saw, nestled between Sayori’s buttcheeks, a small heart-shaped steel plug decorated with a red plastic gem.</p>
<p>“Oh... my...”</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Sayo...”</p>
<p>Sayori bounced a little on her feet, which only served to further entrance her two girlfriends as her ass jiggled in turn. She laughed happily and bent over a little, as to better show off her accessory.</p>
<p>“Ehehe, yep! I’m really into butt stuff. I’ve worn one to school a few times. Not everyday, though. It really was good luck that I was wearing one today. That’s... not weird, is it?”</p>
<p>Natsuki seemed to be at a loss for words, but Yuri replied enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, not at all! In fact, I was wearing one of my own this very morning. I had planned to wear it to school as well, but seeing as I was already going without underwear... I thought if anyone were to see... or if what happened just now were to happen... that would just have been too embarrassing...”</p>
<p>“Ah, yeah, I get it. I totally wouldn’t have been able to do this if I wasn’t wearing panties. So you’re saying you’re also into butt stuff, then?”</p>
<p>Yuri felt herself blush just a little, absurd as it was. They really should be past this by now.</p>
<p>“Yes... I am. Very much so, actually.”</p>
<p>“Girls, as much as I’m loving the new subject matter, we’re getting off-track. Weren’t we going to make Sayo cum?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right! I’ve wanted to do this for so long!”</p>
<p>Turning to face Natsuki once again, Sayori lifted herself onto a desk and sat on the edge, spreading her legs and beginning to touch herself.</p>
<p>“Well, what are you waiting for, Natsuki? Are you gonna get in here or what?”</p>
<p>“Uh, Sayo, we don’t have any condoms.”</p>
<p>“Eh? I thought because of your hormones you couldn’t get anyone pregnant?”</p>
<p>“I mean, it’s supposed to do that, but it’s not an absolute guarantee.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s okay, I’m on the pill anyway.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, in that case...”</p>
<p>“Natsuki, I swear to god, if you don’t raw-dog me right now, I’m gonna scream.”</p>
<p>Not needing any more further incentive, Natsuki walked to the desk and placed the tip of her cock in Sayori’s pussy, then grabbed her legs and slowly pushed in. Sayori seemed transfixed, her eyes glued to the point where Natsuki’s body connected with hers, and a slow breathy moan came from her half-parted lips.</p>
<p>Yuri herself had already started touching herself, unable to look away as her girlfriends started fucking in front of her. She crawled closer to them, pulling herself up to the desk to get a better look. The sounds of her fingers moving in and out of her pussy mixed with the sounds of Natsuki fucking Sayori in an entrancing wet harmony.</p>
<p>Sayori suddenly grasped Yuri’s hand in her own, and Yuri turned to see her girlfriend’s flushed face smiling softly at her.</p>
<p>“Yuri, it feels so good... Come closer... Touch me... Kiss me...”</p>
<p>In an instant, Yuri’s lips were on Sayori’s. She shuddered as she felt her girlfriend moan into her mouth. Sayori’s hands grabbed clumsily at Yuri’s clothes, so Yuri helped her and shrugged off what remained of her uniform, until she was clad only in her lacy black bra and torn nylons.</p>
<p>Yuri began groping Sayori’s breasts, squeezing them with her hands, taking her nipples between her fingers and pinching gently until she moaned. Natsuki soon joined her, running her hands up the sides of Sayori’s torso, seeking to touch every inch of soft skin in her reach.</p>
<p>Natsuki leaned in to kiss Sayori’s lips, so Yuri moved lower and started working on her neck, kissing and biting. She would close her teeth on Sayori’s skin, just enough to leave a mark, then kissed the sensitive skin soothingly, drawing a trail down towards her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Ah... Yes, like that... Harder... Natsuki... Yuri...”</p>
<p>Sayori’s hands were not idle, and they reached to touch and play with her two girlfriends as much as they were able. Natsuki had lost her blazer and blouse, and was now wearing only her pink sports bra. With the rhythmic back and forth of her hips, her panties had long ago fallen down to her ankles.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Sayo, you feel so fucking hot and we inside... Fuck...”</p>
<p>“Aaah... Yuri... Touch me... Touch me more...”</p>
<p>Yuri walked around the desk to stand behind Sayori, still alternating bites and kisses as she went, gently licking the bite marks on her skin. She used her body to hold Sayori up in place, making sure she wouldn’t slide off the desk now that Natsuki was fucking her harder and faster. She took both of Sayori’s breasts in her hands, enjoying their softness and their weight, and the way they bounced as Natsuki moved.</p>
<p>“Natsuki... I’m so close... Fuck me harder...”</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna cum too!”</p>
<p>“In! Natsuki, inside me, please...”</p>
<p>Before Natsuki could even reply, Sayori wrapped her legs around Natsuki’s hips, locking her ankles behind her back to make sure she wouldn’t go anywhere. Now held tightly against Sayori, Natsuki started moving even harder, letting out a long breathy moan. </p>
<p>Sayori’s body suddenly spasmed, and she began twitching and moaning sharply, at one point shaking so hard Yuri was sure she would have fallen if she weren’t holding her. She pulled Natsuki closer and held her with her legs even tighter.</p>
<p>“Sayo, I’m cumming!”</p>
<p>“Yes, please, cum inside me, fill me up, make a mess of my pussy...”</p>
<p>This drove Natsuki over the edge, and she thrust hard inside Sayori as she groaned. Her face was now enticingly close to Yuri, so very close, and Yuri couldn’t resist but to kiss her, enjoying the way she moaned into her mouth as she came.</p>
<p>Perhaps absurdly, she then realized this was the first time she’d kissed Natsuki, just as she was balls-deep in Sayori, filling her with cum. And her first kiss had been with Sayori herself, with Natsuki’s cum in their mouths.</p>
<p>She would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined similar scenarios before, but she never would have thought they would become reality, especially within less than an hour of even starting to date either of them.</p>
<p>Not that she was complaining. She had to admit, this was the most fun she’d ever had.</p>
<p>After what felt like too little time, Natsuki broke the kiss to catch her breath. She laid her head on Yuri’s shoulder, as Sayori too slouched against Yuri’s chest. The two girls stayed there for a moment, resting, each receiving soft kisses from Yuri.</p>
<p>Eventually, Natsuki stood up straight, taking a deep breath and stretching.</p>
<p>“Well, that was... God damn, Sayo...”</p>
<p>“That was absolutely wonderful to watch. I think if... I could...”</p>
<p>Yuri trailed off as she saw Natsuki pull out of Sayori, still half-hard, her gorgeous cock glistening and dripping with Sayori’s juices. As gently as she could manage, she laid the still-limp Sayori on the desk and walked briskly to Natsuki’s side, then went to her knees.</p>
<p>“Yuri, what are you... Oh!”</p>
<p>Not even a second later, Natsuki’s softening cock was in Yuri’s mouth. She sucked it hungrily, licking every inch of it clean of Sayori’s delicious juices and what few drops of cum still remained on it.</p>
<p>Letting go of Natsuki’s cock, Yuri turned to Sayori, still laying on the desk with her legs spread. She could see Natsuki’s precious cum slowly starting to drip out of her pussy, so she crawled closer, pressing her face against it, breathing in her intoxicating smell. She started licking, enjoying the way her taste mingled with Natsuki’s, eliciting weak moans and giggles from the still-recovering Sayori.</p>
<p>Eventually, she had managed to lick Sayori clean, and so she laid a final kiss on her pubis before standing up, wiping her face with her fingers before putting them in her mouth, making sure none of her girlfriend’s orgasm went to waste.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, Yuri. You’re fucking intense, you know that?”</p>
<p>Yuri turned to Natsuki, somehow blushing a little at the compliment, then leaned over and kissed her again.</p>
<p>“Well, so it seems, and I’m very happy that you two like me like this.”</p>
<p>She then kissed Natsuki deeper, welcoming her tongue in her mouth, and gently started caressing her cock with her hands. When she felt her starting to grow hard again, she broke the kiss to smile sweetly at her.</p>
<p>“And I hope you have some stamina left, because I still need to get fucked.”</p>
<p>“Yuri... When you ask me like that, I sure as hell fucking do.”</p>
<p>Natsuki pushed Yuri back and Yuri let her press her against the desk next to the one Sayori was still laid upon. She sat up on the edge of the desk and spread her legs to let Natsuki closer, until her cock was pressed eagerly against Yuri’s pussy lips. Natsuki grabbed her cock and slowly slid it up and down, Yuri watched in amazement how her juices glistened on the head of Natsuki’s cock, slowly dripping down and adding to the mess they were leaving on the table.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking wet, Yuri. You want this so bad, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please, I want you inside me, I’ve wanted you for so long, please...”</p>
<p>She wanted it more than anything, to have Natsuki fuck her, take her, fill her up. Only then did she remember something very important.</p>
<p>“Wait!”</p>
<p>She placed a hand on Natsuki’s cock, just as she was about to enter her. Natsuki seemed startled and pulled back, a look of concern on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I really do want this, it’s just that... I’m not on the pill.”</p>
<p>“Oh...”</p>
<p>They both stayed in an awkward silence for what couldn’t have been more than seconds, but felt like forever. Yuri wasn’t sure what she should say. It was so frustrating too. She had gotten herself so worked up over getting fucked by her girlfriend for the first time, and now they’d have to wait.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just fuck her in the ass, then?”</p>
<p>Yuri and Natsuki both turned to see Sayori next to them, propped up on one elbow on her side and looking at them with a playful grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Sayori, what?”</p>
<p>“I mean, Sayo, that’s...”</p>
<p>Sayori giggled adorably once again and sat up straight, stretching with her arms above her head, considerately giving them both a show of her breasts rising and bouncing as she moved.</p>
<p>“I mean, Yuri, you said you like butt stuff, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s true...”</p>
<p>“And you prepped this morning to wear that butt plug you ended up leaving at home?”</p>
<p>“I did...”</p>
<p>“What did you have for breakfast this morning?”</p>
<p>Yuri thought she was beyond embarrassment by this point, but she still felt herself grow hot in the face at Sayori’s probing questions.</p>
<p>“Uh, just a glass of orange juice.”</p>
<p>“You should be good to go, then! And you’re not gonna tell me you don’t want to fuck her ass, Natsuki. We’ve talked at length about how great Yuri’s ass is.”</p>
<p>Now it was Natsuki’s turn to blush, though her cock remained rock-hard in Yuri’s hand.</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, of course I do.”</p>
<p>“So there’s no problem! I have some lube in my school bag. It’s strawberry-flavored!”</p>
<p>“Sayo, why the fuck do you carry flavored lube in your backpack?”</p>
<p>Sayori replied with a wink.</p>
<p>“You’ll see! Now, Yuri, do you want to get fucked or not?”</p>
<p>Yuri struggled to answer. She wanted it, it was true. She’d fantasized about it countless times before, had brought herself to orgasm thinking of Natsuki slowly and sensually sodomizing her. Now that she was given the chance, however, she was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>So instead she hopped off the gripping, turned around and bent over, presenting herself to her girlfriends.</p>
<p>“That’s a good girl!”</p>
<p>Natsuki’s words sent a pleasurable chill down Yuri’s spine, even more so when they were followed by her hands on her ass, caressing and squeezing her, then spreading her cheeks to admire her further.</p>
<p>“She really has the best ass, doesn’t she, Sayo?”</p>
<p>“She sure does! And it’s all for us!”</p>
<p>Yuri now felt another pair of hands on her body. Sayori joined Natsuki in groping her, then grabbed the nylons still covering her and ripped them further, fully exposing her ass. She heard the popping of a plastic cap, then the cold wet feeling of what she could only imagine was lube dripping onto her skin.</p>
<p>A moment later, Sayori’s expert fingers began gathering the lube and teasing circles around her anus, gently beginning to prod. The moment Sayori’s finger entered her, Yuri inhaled sharply and arched her back, pushing against her to let her in.</p>
<p>“Ehehe, someone’s eager...”</p>
<p>Yuri couldn’t help but to whimper in response, as Sayori slowly pushed her finger in, inch by inch, until she was all the way in. At the same time, her other hand began playing with Yuri’s pussy, teasing her lips with her thumb and her clit with her forefinger. A second finger soon followed the one in her ass, and Sayori began moving them back and forth, torturously slow.</p>
<p>“Well, that was easy. You do a lot of practice at home?”</p>
<p>Unable to use her words for the time being, Yuri pressed her face against the desk and hummed affirmatively.</p>
<p>“And how it shows! You’ll definitely have no trouble taking Natsuki once I get you nice and relaxed.”</p>
<p>Yuri tensed at the sudden reminder of what was waiting for her. She turned her head as best as she could and looked behind her, Standing right next to a kneeling Sayori was Natsuki, stroking her hard cock as she watched Sayori work on Yuri’s ass. Her eyes were drawn to that thick beautiful cock, which would soon push its way inside her, stretching her delightfully.</p>
<p>“Ah, Yuri, I said you need to relax! I can tell you’re good at taking things up your ass, but you still need to loosen up. And I think I know just how...”</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt Sayori’s fingers penetrate her pussy as well as her ass, and she pressed her face against the desk once again, trying and failing to suppress a moan. Sayori continued to finger-fuck her holes, until suddenly the fingers in her anus retreated, leaving her feeling empty and wanting.</p>
<p>Just as she was about to protest, she felt a warm breath on her ass, followed by something wet and hot touching her. Yuri’s breath hitched as she realized Sayori’s was licking her anus.</p>
<p>She only vaguely registered what followed as she allowed herself to get lost in a wave of new and unusual sensations, all of them deeply pleasurable in ways she had never expected. Sayori’s fingers were working even harder in her pussy, as her tongue lapped and probed at her anus, and it took mere moments before she was able to once again drive Yuri over the edge of orgasm, leaving her a moaning mess collapsed on top of the desk.</p>
<p>As she laid in post-orgasmic bliss, she heard the sounds of Sayori gleefully licking and smacking her lips, making a show of humming in delight.</p>
<p>“And that’s why I use flavored lube! I mean, it’s not like I’ve actually eaten anyone’s ass before, but I’ve always wanted to do it, and I figured flavored lube would make it better.”</p>
<p>“It sure looked like you enjoyed it, Sayo, but now it’s my turn.”</p>
<p>Sayori moved to the side of the desk, where Yuri could see her, and took her hand reassuringly. Natsuki, meanwhile, stepped behind her and placed her hands on her ass again, laying her cock down on her .</p>
<p>“You think she’s ready for me now?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you check?”</p>
<p>Yuri’s ass was once again invaded, this time by Natsuki’s fingers. She felt one finger first, then two, then finally three after just a bit of stretching.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, I’d say she’s ready, aren’t you, Yuri?”</p>
<p>Finally finding her words, Yuri replied eagerly, nervous excitement nearly breaking her voice.</p>
<p>“Yes, please, I need it, I need you to fuck my ass, Natsuki!”</p>
<p>Laughing cockily, Natsuki slapped her cock down between Yuri’s cheeks a few times, each impact threatening to make her heart skip a beat. Yuri heard the plastic cap once again, then a moment later, she felt the tip of Natsuki’s cock press against her anus.</p>
<p>Her first instinct was to tense up again, but Sayori squeezed her hand and began shushing her gently, whispering sweetly into her ear.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Yuri, you got this, just relax. You did so well today, now you’re finally going to take Natuski’s wonderful cock. You want that, don’t you? Just relax, you just need to loosen up, you can do this...”</p>
<p>Closing her eyes and focusing on her girlfriend’s words, Yuri willed herself to relax, and soon she was rewarded with the indescribable feeling of Natsuki’s hot dick slowly sliding inside her.</p>
<p>Yuri couldn’t tell how long it took for Natsuki to fully enter her. She lost herself in the sound of Sayori whispering sweet nothings to her while her girlfriend pushed, stopped, then pushed again, each motion sending electricity up and down her body.</p>
<p>And suddenly, she felt Natsuki’s hips against her ass.</p>
<p>Natsuki stayed hilted inside her for a moment, and Yuri took a deep breath as she tried to get accustomed to the pressure inside her. Sayori was playing with her hair and whispering how proud she was of her, but Yuri was too distracted by Natsuki’s cock to really pay attention.</p>
<p>When Natsuki finally started moving again, Yuri let out a low breathy groan as she felt her pull out, only to push back in torturously slowly, making Yuri moan once again. The lube was doing its job as Natsuki started moving back and forth with ease, stretching Yuri’s ass and sending electricity through her with every thrust.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Yuri, your ass is so fucking tight!”</p>
<p>“You’re doing great, Yuri! Like, you’re actually doing amazing. I don’t think even I could take her in my ass so easily. You practice a lot at home or something?”</p>
<p>Yuri moaned louder as she struggled to answer, nodding her head emphatically.</p>
<p>“I... I do! I have a... a dildo I use to... fuck... fuck myself! It’s not as big as Natsuki but... I like fucking myself in the ass... imagining it’s her...”</p>
<p>As if in response, Natsuki pushed in hard, and Yuri felt the wonderful sensation of her hips slapping against her ass as she hilted herself inside her once again. She was gripping Yuri’s hips roughly, pulling her back towards her as she fucked her, so all Yuri had to do was relax and enjoy the feeling of Natsuki’s cock deep inside her.</p>
<p>Suddenly she felt a hand on her back, and a moment later, her bra was unclasped and her breasts hung free and heavy. She opened her eyes to see Sayori smiling at her, then coming closer to kiss her. Yuri closed her eyes again and allowed Sayori’s tongue inside her mouth, then moaned when she felt her hands on her breasts.</p>
<p>Sayori’s fingers circled Yuri’s nipples, sending a tingling sensation through Yuri’s body. Sayori then pinched Yuri’s nipples, just enough to make her really feel it, twisting them lightly and making her gasp and moan into Sayori’s mouth. She continued playing with Yuri’s breasts, alternating between pinching and caressing her, until Yuri’s body became thoroughly relaxed.</p>
<p>Now that Yuri had loosened up, Natsuki changed her pace from a delightful slow sodomy to a proper hard ficking. She moved faster and harder, near as hard as she had fucked Sayori. One of Sayori’s hands moved down between Yuri’s legs and started fingering her, adding to the heat and pressure building up in her nether regions.</p>
<p>With Natsuki’s cock and Sayori’s fingers inside her, it didn’t take much time to drive Yuri over the edge, and so she came hard, moaning into Sayori’s mouth. She could feel her anus tightening around Natsuki, eliciting a groan from her.</p>
<p>She let Sayori hold her up as Natuski fucked her. Just a few more moments later, Yuri felt Natsuki’s cock pulse and throb, and soon she felt her spilling her hot thick cum inside her. Natuski leaned forward to wrap her arms around her as she continued to pulse and cum, and she felt her place a kiss on her back, just below her neck.</p>
<p>They lay together like that for a moment, still connected, Natsuki rested on top of Yuri while Sayori carried their weight. Eventually, Sayori let them down onto the desk and walked away towards her bag.</p>
<p>Still in a daze, Yuri admired her girlfriend’s rear as she bent down to search for something, which turned out to be her phone. A moment later, she put it against her ear and started talking.</p>
<p>“Hello, Monika? Are you about done? Yeah, yeah, that’s nice, we’re all happy for you. Listen, we need a bit of a favor. Well, Yuri does.”</p>
<p>Yuri felt Natsuki stir behind her and lift her weight from her back. Yuri groaned in protest a bit as she pulled her cock out of her ass, and a moment later, she felt something warm and stucky running out of her and down to her thighs.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, let me find some tissues. God, that’s fucking hot, though.”</p>
<p>Still laying down on the desk, Yuri heard Natsuki scramble for something, and then heard the distinct sound of a phone taking a picture. Blushing just a little at the knowledge that Natsuki had taken a memento of their fornication, she turned her attention back to Sayori.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story. All that really matters is Yuri needs a spare, and I’m pretty sure your size should fit well enough. Could you please bring her one? Alright, thank you so much! I’ll see you soon, and remember to drink lots of water!”</p>
<p>WIth that, Sayori hung up and tossed her phone back in her bag, turning her attention to her girlfriends. Yuri tried to ask her about her call, but instead she whimpered in surprise as she felt Natsuki start to clean her up with what felt like paper towels. Sayori giggled happily at this, then bent down to plant a quick kiss on Yuri’s lips.</p>
<p>“Alright, I called Monika and asked her to bring one of her old skirts.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s so nice of her, but are you sure it will fit?”</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure. Monika has wide hips, haven’t you noticed? Though I don’t think any of us would mind if it was a little bit too tight!”</p>
<p>Sayori winked at her with a mischievous smile. Yuri almost wanted to protest, but she couldn’t really deny it. It had been rather exhilarating in its own way, and it had ultimately culminated in a wonderful experience. She smiled bashfully instead.</p>
<p>“So how long do we have until Monika gets here? She’s not still getting fucked, is she?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think any of us are really in a position to judge, are we? Especially after what you just did to Yuri’s ass. But no, she says she’ll be on her way as soon as she can walk straight again. We should have at least half an hour, if not more.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Sayo, what do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean I’m gonna need to grab us some water, because I’m ready for another round. Are you?”</p><hr/>
<p>Yuri didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the taste of Sayori’s pussy. Her thighs squeezed her face as she came once again, and she squeezed her hand with her own. Meanwhile, Natsuki continued fucking her ass for the second time this day.</p>
<p>She had already cum twice this round alone, so she was more than happy to dedicate her body to her girlfriends’ pleasure. The thought filled her with an unexpected wave of joy, though that might have also been the wonderful cock in her ass and the delicious pussy in front of her.</p>
<p>“Yuri, I’m gonna cum again!”</p>
<p>“Yes, please, on me, I want it on my skin!”</p>
<p>She could feel Natsukipulsing inside her, telegraphing that she was about to cum at any moment. Just then, she heard a noise. In her sex-addled state, it took her a couple of seconds to realize it was the doorkbob. A moment later, the door swung open and in came Monika, with her girlfriend standing behind her.</p>
<p>“Hey, girls, sorry for being late. I brought the- Oh my fucking god!”</p>
<p>Yuri felt Natsuki’s cock pull out of her and slap down between her cheeks, then a distinct splatter of warm cum all over her back and ass. It was almost enough to make her forget who had just walked in on them. When she turned to see, Monika was trying her best to cover her girlfriend’s eyes and pushing her out of the room.</p>
<p>“Wait, what’s going on here? Monika, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Don’t look! It’s nothing! The girls just need some privacy, that’s all! Let’s just give them five minutes! Five minutes, Sayori!”</p>
<p>With that, the door closed behind them, and Yuri heard their frantic conversation fade as they walked away.</p>
<p>“Uh, Sayo, why are you laughing?”</p>
<p>Yuri looked up at Sayori and saw that she was indeed trying and failing to suppress her laughter, which eventually came out in a fit of raucous glee.</p>
<p>“Sayori, did you plan this?”</p>
<p>A full minute later, Sayori finally calmed down enough to reply, only occasionally breaking into giggles once again.</p>
<p>“Listen, I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked into the kitchen to find Monika bent over the counter wearing nothing but an apron. How’s that for a taste of her own medicine?”</p>
<p>Yuri and Natsuki both stared at her in stunned silence for a moment as she began laughing again, but soon enough, they couldn’t help but join in. Her mirth was quite contagious.</p>
<p>“We probably should get dressed, though, or she’s actually gonna get mad at us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.”</p>
<p>“Oh, just one thing before we do that.”</p>
<p>Sayori helped Yuri stand up straight and pulled Natsuki closer, then wrapped them both in a tight naked hug.</p>
<p>“I love you both so much.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ruby: This was a fun idea Vicky and I had months ago, and it’s nice to finally see it completed. I’m really looking forward to doing more with this, and in general working together more.</p>
<p>Victoria: It was so much fun working with Ruby on this one! Getting motivated during lockdown has been pretty hard in general, so I’m very grateful for her help. Thanks to all of you for reading, and I’m looking forward to continuing this!</p>
<p>Just to make things clear, Monika’s girlfriend is the protagonist, and she’s a trans girl.</p>
<p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roko10">Juggler</a> for proofreading!</p>
<p>As to the references this time around:</p>
<ul>
<li>Netsuzou Trap is a real manga by Kodama Naoko, and I recommend it over the anime.</li>
<li>Mikawa is named after the character of the same name from the Kase-san manga series by Hiromi Takashima.</li>
</ul>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>